


Serenade

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Erik, Heartache, It Gets Worse, Loss of Control, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, Sad and Happy, What Have I Done, forced drug addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Charles and Erik are in love. Then things start slipping and cracking, and the only thing they want is to be serenaded by the music the filled their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't turn out as angsty as I wanted it to. :/  
> Oh well, there's always next chapter.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when youre happily in love and it turns out that your dead nemesis isn't really dead? Well, this I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that my work is never beta read. I don't have one and I can't do it myself, because if I have to pick apart a story i wrote it'll ruin it for me and I won't post it. Sooo if any of you are interested in betaing for me that'd be great. Hmu.

Charles smiled up at Erik, resting on the others chest. "That was beautiful, love. What was it?" He asked. 

"Its an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me." He said brushing a stray stand back into place. 

"It was lovely. Thank you for sharing that with me, though I didn't know you could sing." He said with a small smile. Erik laughed. 

"Yeah? You liked that?" He asked sitting up. "You stopped talking, if I'd known singing is all I had to do to shut you up I'd never stop!" He teased. The other laughed softly. 

"You wouldn't" 

"Try me. I'll serenade you with music and songs and whatever else you heart desires, my love." 

"The only thing my heart desires it you. All I want is you to stand next to me for as long as we live, however short or long that may be." Erik hummed and nodded.

"Yes, I believe I can manage that." He pulled Charles closer and thanked whatever god was listening for the perfect mutant being that was in his arms. He never wanted anything to change. Charles and he would run the school, teach the children how to use their abilities and they would belong to each other. Mind. Body. And soul. 

But fate has a funny way of creeping up on folks. It let's you be happy. Let's you think that you've accomplished all your goals then it rips the rug out from under you. And you fall into disparity.

"What do you mean he's not dead? No, that's impossible. I killed him myself." Erik hissed into the phone. Shaw had to be dead. He'd had a coin shoved through his head. It was ludicrous, the very notion that shaw was alive and well. But if, by the slim chance Shaw was alive, then he knew where they were. Erik knew he had to find and eradicate the insect before he showed up on their doorsetep. His stomach flipped at the thought of shaw anywhere near Charles with malicious intent. No. That wouldn't happen he'd stop it before it got that far. He had to. 

 By the time Charles found Erik he was packing, all his clothes shoved neatly into a suitcase. "Erik, where are we off to?" He smiled. Erik looked up and shook his head. Charles frowned. 

"Not us Charles. Me. I'm leaving." Charles opened his mouth to protest. "But don't worry, mein liebe, I'll be back. I promise." With that he walked out of their room, down the hall and out of the mansion to a car he'd called moments before. Then he was gone. 

It took Erik months to even track down a whisper of Shaw. Once he did he felt like he'd follow it to the ends of the earth if it would only point him in Shaw's direction. Erik was beggining to grow rabbid with hatred seething from every fiber of his being. He would eradicate Shaw and protect what was his. He would protect Charles and the children who attended the school. 

They'd exchanged a few letters now and then. Erik would tell Charles of things he'd seen and where he was, how he was. Things of that nature. Charles on the other hand pleaded with him to come home. To him. That they were all each other needed. He wrote of how much he missed him. About nightmares he'd been having of him getting hurt. How at times he couldn't eat because of his worry. How his stomach did flips thinking that he'd never return. 

Erik apologised saying that it had to be done. That he loved Charles more than he loved anything, after that figuring that he was killing Charles with worry, he stopped writing. 

After having muscled his way into a meeting with an underling of an underling of shaws assist and he felt pretty proud of himself. It had almost been a year since he heard news of shaw and up and left. Nine months since he's had any sort of contact with Charles. He hoped he'd understand by the time he returned to him. 

Erik's plan was fool proof. Or so he'd thought. Using a whole new persona he'd created he'd work his way up and since he got close enough to shaw, he'd kill him. He'd grown his hair out and had a good amount of facial hair now. Finding himself rather rugged looking he wondered what Charles would think of his new look. Likely make him shave and get a trim. He thought about Charles often. But he wouldn't write in fear of leading Sebastian to him. To either of them really. He missed the way Charles could make him feel. The way they looked at each other, so full of love and adoration. He missed the way Charles would writhe and moan beneath him. The way his jaw would clench when they argued. He missed most of all laying beside him holding him in his arms and just talking. But he couldn't think of any of that now, not if he wanted to take down shaw. Erik knew that he'd been consumed with a bloodlust. He wouldn't let it get that far this time. Not this time, he had Charles Xavier to ground him this time.

 By the time he'd finnaly worked his way up into the hierarchy of Shaw's underground shenanigans a year and a half had passed. He was excited. Though he wouldn't admit, he was eager to see how the other had been doing since his 'death'. His new persona had a meeting with the man himself. His new life was bleak and lonely, his life with Charles was filled with the music of laughter and love. It was a song he wished to hear again soon. And he would. As soon as Sebastian Shaw was dead. 

Checking the time and rendezvous point once more he decided to head over. It was nearly sundown, in an empty aeroplane hangar. How cliché. He thought bemused to himself. He walked out into the center to be ready for anything. As he stopped the hangar doors shut behind him and he turned. All the lights flicked on and he tensed.

Shaw walked out onto a balcony. "You know, I'm not surprised you've made you've this far Erik.  Oh? You thought I didn't know?" He laughs harshly and paces a bit. "It was rather fun, our game of cat and mouse, wasn't it? But now it must come to an end. And for that I apologize Erik." 

Erik clenched his jaw. "How long?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "How long did you know?" 

"The entire time. I even left bread crumbs for you. Every whisper, each sighting, I gave those to you. If I didn't want you to see me I could've not been seen. It was enough to keep you on the trail." Shaw said feeling amused, he then gasped as if he remembered something. "Ah, though you did come quite close in Venice didn't you? Then there was Paris, you got desperate there, and thus sloppy." He laughed to himself

Erik cut him off. "So what are you going to do? Kill me?" He asked. Sebastian shot him a filthy look for interrupting. 

He paced a little and clicked his tongue. "You see Erik, that was my plan originally, but that'd be too easy. And as you know I'm just not about doing things the easy way. So I decided to kill you from the inside out." He said coolly. Erik thought about what that could mean, poison, maybe. His thoughts broken by a laugh. "Oh Erik. I can see you trying to process what I've said so instead I'll both tell you /and/ show you." He smiled down at him

"Get on with is shaw the sooner you finish the sooner I can kill you and get back to him" he growled out.  

Shaw looked back. "Come, now darling. Why don't you step on out." He cooed as he were talking to a frightened child. Erik watched uninterested in who he was talking to until the person stepped out. It was Charles. Sebastian petted his hair and Charles closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Shaw pulled him out front as if to present him to Erik. 

He took a step forward and fell to his knees. How was this possible. He felt like dispelling all of his previous meals. Erik looked up at Charles and noticed his glossy, unfocused eyes. His chest rose and fell without rhythm. Nothing made sense at the moment. Charles was supposed to be safe at the mansion. Not here. That is why he left. To kep Charles safe. To protect him. But now he saw that hed acted exactly as Shaw wanted him to. He followed the plan to a t. It all made sense now. He looked up at then and Charles had reached up around behind him to play with Sebastian's hair. It caused his sleeve to fall and reveal that his arm was scattered with track marks. He dry heaved in his mouth. He'd let this happen. It was his fault. He caught wind of shaw and left Charles unattended.  Giving shaw the perfect opportunity to swoop in and take him. And he was none the wiser. But he couldn't be weak, not now. He had to be strong for Charles. He was going to rescue him. He stood ready to fight for what was his but was distracted by a whine. 

"God, please. I-i need some. I-I've been good. I have, remember I robbed that bank for you" Charles said while despratly clinging to Shaw's shirt. Shaw looked down at him and threw him off. Rolling his eyes he pulled out a syringe, tapping it he pushed a little out. Charles' eyes lit up and he pulled the sleeve up. After tying up Charles arm he paused looking down to Erik. 

"Charley do you know who that is?" He asked nodding to Erik who had the most perfect look of horror, fear and distress on his face. Charles glanced down, then shook his head. 

"Should I?" 

Shaw laughed again "No, dear. That's fine. Its what I wanted." Charles smiled at having pleased him. He was rewarded with the prick of a needle and the rush of the high. It hit him almost instantly. He went limp and let the world around him become a blur. Shaw then picked him up and retreated into the darkness of the hangar with. "I think that's enough for now. Until next time Erik." There was a sound of a door shutting. 

Erik made a mad dash for the stairs but was met with brute force. That were only humans and he knew Charles wouldn't'be wanted them killed so he struggled to knick them out. Once he made his way to the door they were gone without a trace. He fell to his knees again. He let out a heart wrenching wail. Tugging on his hair he began to Sob uncontrollably. He cried out his lovers name until his throat was raw. 

After all that he sat there in silence. Trying to figure out what to do. Finally he stood and dusted himself off. He'd come to the conclusion that he couldn't help as Erik Lensherr, that he had to donn the persona magneto once more. To save his Charles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment!!


End file.
